Death Becomes Them
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Seems like the GBs have more trouble than they bargained for...


Death Becomes Them  
  
Note: The RGBs/XBGs find themselves in the Netherworld without any knowledge as to how they arrived there to begin with...until they meet Giselle, a very powerful immortal that only wishes for companionship and has no concept of morality until she is taught by the 'Busters themselves.  
  
"A man's fate is a man's fate and life is but an illusion."—Japanese Proverb  
  
"This new world may be safer, being told  
The dangers and diseases of the old"—John Donne, An Anatomie of the World—The First Anniversary (1611)  
  
Chapter 1—Rigor Mortis  
  
Kylie had awoken feeling refreshed and rejuvenated after a full night's sleep and was prepared for a weekend full of diversions with Joaquin. However, something seemed very odd when she began to be aware of her surroundings. She remembered this abnormal place from the encounter with Vectre, which had occurred only weeks ago. She couldn't feel her heart beating and she was becoming worried. She then noticed that her husband, child, and friends were with her as well. They had only begun to awaken and had the same reaction as she did, being one of general discord and uneasiness. "What is going on here ?!", she exclaimed, demanding an instant for a response. "Follow the lanterns and the answer shall be revealed.", a diminutive voice replied. As if matters couldn't become much more peculiar, now they were being coaxed by a disembodied voice. "We really have no other alternative, everyone. I'm sure we will ascertain the explanation to this enigma.", Egon stated, following Kylie as she led the group along the trail of lanterns in the realm of the Netherworld.  
  
The sweet voice continued to lead them to the edge of the Netherworld, the most forlorn area of the realm of the dead, there was a young immortal girl waiting for them. "My name is Giselle. I called you here because I was in need of some company. I am satisfied to finally meet you !", Giselle said, curtseying politely. Some of the 'Busters tempers began to pique. "Wish we could say the same, kiddo. But, what is the whole purpose of bringing us down here in the first place ?", Winston inquired. "It was not my intent to have you arrive here dead, but unfortunately I am only an apprentice when it comes to the matter of life and death. As you probably guessed, I am the daughter of the Grim Reaper. Being able to move only so far in the Netherworld I am unable to make any friends. Please forgive me but I do not think I am able to restore you to your original state.", Giselle confessed, feeling rather silly. She had been impulsive with her control over life and death. The Ghostbusters understood that this immortal was only a child and had no judgment between right and wrong. She had not meant to hurt anyone or anything. They forgave her for her misjudgment and taught her that what she had done was a mistake. They would have to follow her in an attempt to replenish her abilities, but this journey would be exhausting one, full of trepidation and danger.  
  
Chapter 2—Quest for the Energy Orbs  
  
According to Ray's watch, the Ghostbusters had already spent more than 10 hours in the Netherworld. They could only hope that no one would discover their soulless bodies. Even if their bodies were discovered, no one would think about disturbing them from slumber.  
  
After searching for a few more hours, the energy orbs were discovered. They were hanging like fruit from prickly brambles. They glowed with a low purplish-pink light and bathed the dark surroundings in soft, dim illuminations. "This is it, I am glad you have been patient with me. Without any further delay, I shall return you to your vessels.", Giselle said. She seemed morose but didn't express her feelings outwardly.  
  
It was true that she had difficulty making friends in this realm, but once she was able to hone her ability she would be able to travel into other dimensions and learn of other immortals beyond the masters of life and death.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As they were returned to their individual homes, bodies, and lives, each Ghostbuster knew that what they had been through had not been a dream, or a passing fancy. The Netherworld had not changed much in the past, but the perception of how it functioned. Noel was still compiling the information she had collected on this "trip" to the bowels of 'non- existence' and of life after death. Her theories were becoming more and more complex, but she had only verbal evidence to back her claims.  
  
The rest of the team went about doing what they had planned to do, hoping they would never have to return to the Netherworld for a long, long time. They only hoped that soon, Giselle would be able to go wherever she pleased. She would often appear in "illusions" to the teenagers and thanked them for their help. They had become her closest friends besides her parents, Prosephanie and Grim. Giselle had learned what true friendship was according to the teenage Paranormal Department and she was enthralled that she had made such strong ties with them. If it hadn't been for their example, she would not have been able to mature in understanding the mortal world more clearly.  
  
But, this wouldn't be the last time they would be seeing Giselle or Vectre. The next adventure the PDNY (Paranormal Department of New York) would take them on a peregrination into the pits of terror by a force of unimaginable dread. When it is a nightmare from which none of them can escape, the PDNY is in need of assistance from their immortal pals in the beyond. Will Giselle, Vectre, Prosephanie and Grim be able to convince the 'Busters that they have the ultimate advantage in a seemingly vulnerable situation ? Be sure to read "Nothing to Fear" to discover the tantalizing answers.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In "Nothing to Fear", our heroes find themselves subject to a trial of wit by an eccentric middle-aged man named Dr. Donavan. Dr. Donavan has a chip on his shoulder the size of Mount Rushmore because his inventions, theories and ideas have not been acknowledged in the Science Forums, and he is jealous of Dr. Spengler. Using the forces of Dark Majik, he is able to manipulate R.E.M. waves in sleep and control him and the rest of his friends. Will Dr. Donavan be able to be stopped ?  
  
Keep your eyes peeled for the exciting conclusion.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 3, 2003 


End file.
